Old Habits, but Mostly Bad Habits
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Chap2 up! Now with it's own KenzanxJudaixSho! With love troubles, you turn to the Blizzard Prince, Tenjoin Fubuki. Unfortunately for Judai, things take a turn for the worse. Can Asuka and Kaizer stop Fubuki's insanity before Judai is mentally scarred for
1. Worse than Nail Biting

_**Old Habits, but Mostly Bad Habits**_

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

PS: Before you read this, this contains m/m slash, yaoi implication... well, mostly shonen-ai, and if you don't know what that means or it's not your thing, get out of here! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

and now, please proceed to CRACK!

* * *

All his life, Yuki Judai acted on impulses. Whether it be in duels or what kind of flavored bread he wanted for a snack. Though, on his last impulse, he did what could possibly be considered the biggest mistake a male student could ever do at the Duel Academy.

He told Tenjoin Fubuki he liked guys.

"Aniki. You don't look so great." Sho said the morning after the 'mistake' was made.

"Huh?" Judai snapped out of his daze. "Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Neither did I." Hayato complained. "You were moaning all these incoherent things about your Elemental Heroes."

"I was?" Judai's face turned bright red, remembering his dream.

"Yea, but I heard Wild Jaggyman more times than the rest…" Hayato trailed off as they entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Judai-chan!" Fubuki popped up from under the first row of desks.

"GYAH! Fubuki-san!" Judai jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Humn… I was thinking I over-reacted yesterday." Fubuki started.

"Over-reacted?" Judai repeated. "You started screaming 'Oh why have you sent me such a child?' to the heavens while hugging me."

"Yes well…" Fubuki opened his mouth to continue, but class was starting, and Professor Chronos wasn't in a good mood.

"DROP OUT BOY AND TENJOIN FUBUKI, STAY AFTER CLASS TO CLEAN NA NO NE!" Chronos screeched.

------------------------

"Gimme a break Fubuki-san." Judai groaned as he staggered out of the classroom, tired from sweeping. "Fubuki-san?"

Judai gulped as Fubuki grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"All right Judai-chan. Who is it?" Fubuki demanded.

"Who is what?" Judai asked, confused.

"The guy you know, the GUY!" Fubuki slapped his forehead as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Judai's thoughts drifted briefly back to the dreams he had last night before snapping back into reality to face the question that to him was impossible to answer. He shook his head as a slow blush began to creep over his face.

"Have it your way. If you won't tell me that, then tell me about your dreams." Fubuki commanded.

"My dreams?" The blush deepened more as Judai stammered. "I have normal, ordinary… boring dreams."

"Heheheh… that look tells me there's something more." Fubuki smirked. "I have ways of making you talk…"

"Wai… chotto matte Fubuki-san!" Judai cried as Fubuki hefted him over one shoulder and headed for the restroom.

Moments later, Fubuki walked out of the bathroom laughing followed by an embarrassed Judai.

"Oh that's too rich! No wonder you like those cards so much! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fubuki leaned against the wall, clutching his sides.

"Ne, Fubuki-san. Please don't tell anyone about that." Judai pleaded.

Fubuki stopped laughing, regained his composure. "Of course not Judai-chan. This is a matter of the heart…"

"Thank you Fubuki-san!" Judai ran off.

"So, Judai likes strong men eh? Humn…" Fubuki smiled, and began to plot. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend. "Perfect… "

Misawa Daichi was unaware that he would be another victim of Tenjoin Fubuki…

Meanwhile, Asuka returned to her dorm after her last class to change. As she passed by her brother's dorm room window, she knew something was up. That ominous feeling that she got whenever her brother was plotting something that usually involved him, some poor love-struck fool, and that spandex clad butt wiggling pose he did. Things did not bold well after the maniacal laughter sounded. She could only pray that whoever came to her brother for love advice this time got out of it in one piece… if he/or she was that lucky. Either that, or get Ryo to intervene somehow. Either way, chaos loomed ahead.

-----------------------------------

The next day, Fubuki showed up bright and early at the Osiris Red dorm with a large box. Poor Judai was still half asleep as Fubuki emptied and threw the contents over the sleepy Red student's body and then hustled him out the door.

Misawa glanced at his watch, confused. Someone had left a note for him to be near the cliffs at 7 for breakfast. Well, whoever it was, they were late.

"Sorry for the wait." Fubuki stepped out cheerfully carrying a picnic basket with a rope tied to it.

"Fubuki?" Misawa looked confused.

"Good morning sir, I am but the humble soul bringing both your meal and your date." Fubuki set the basket down and grinned. "Pull the rope please."

"Huh?" Misawa blinked, wondering what in the world Fubuki was planning. When he didn't pull the rope, Fubuki yanked it himself, causing a White Magician Pikeru to stumble out of the bushes and land face first at Misawa's feet.

"What is this Fubuuuu…" Misawa turned pink when he saw it was Judai in the Pikeru dress.

"Ano… Misawa… this isn't what it looks like." Judai said, struggling to stand. Fubuki took advantage of Judai's off-balance state to nudge him down… right into Misawa's lap.

"Now have fun you two! TENJOIN!" Fubuki wiggled, and vanished into the brush.

"I keep forgetting what kind of person Fubuki-san is." Judai muttered. "Are you OK Misawa…"

Poor Misawa was out cold. It was then Judai realized that Misawa realized that Fubuki had forced him into Pikeru panties as well. And with the wind blowing against the cliffs gave Misawa a couple seconds of fan service before his heart gave out.

"OI! MISAWA! WAKE UP! MISAWA!"

------------------------------------

From his vantage point, Fubuki cursed silently. "Gah! Misawa was obviously not manly enough for Judai. I know! I'll get someone stronger… more manly… more…"

"I think you'd better stop Fubuki." Kaizer Ryo gently rapped his friend's head with his fist. "Haven't you tortured the freshmen enough?"

"But Ryoooo! Judai-kun needs his big strong man!" Fubuki whined.

"He's got plenty of those in that deck of his." Kaizer sniffed. "You need to stop meddling."

"RYOOO-CHAN! LEMME GO!" Fubuki cried as Kaizer dragged him back to the blue dorm. "MY MISSION ISN'T DONE YET!"

"It is now." Kaizer sighed. His best friend had the nastiest habit ever. Honestly.

--- Fake End ---

Much later, in Judai's dorm room…

"Hey Misawa… about this morning…" Judai said nervously.

"You don't need to say anything Judai. I completely understand." Misawa lied through his teeth. The truth was, he couldn't get enough of Judai in that outfit. Unfortunately, he'd been unconscious most of the time Judai was in it, and by the time he came to, the costume had been removed and replaced with the usual Osiris jacket and jeans. No cute white fluffy sheep panties and…

"Great Misawa! I gotta go eat lunch now! Ja ne!" Judai slammed the door in Misawa's face.

"Am I not… manly enough?" Misawa sulked and began tracing circles on the floor with his finger.

----------------------

After pushing past the jeering Obelisk Blue students, Judai finally made it to the room Kaizer shared with Fubuki and knocked.

"Judai. What brings you here?" Kaizer looked surprised.

"I… came to return this to Fubuki." Red-faced Judai handed Kaizer a brown paper bag. The senior peeked into it and paled slightly.

"I see. Thank you." Kaizer slowly regained his composure. "Would you excuse me?"

Judai winced as the door shut and a loud "FUBUKI!" echoed through the halls of the boy's dorm.

Halfway across campus, Sho shuddered. His older brother was angry again. And Misawa was once again drinking chili-pepper water from the bottle again.

"MISAWA-kun! Go back to your own dorm!"

The End

For real this time!

* * *

Well, that was that. My first GX fan fiction. How was it? Crack enough? I promise next time not to be so cruel to poor Misawa Daichi. RIGHT… I'll throw Kenzan in next time for even more fun.

Oh right, where are my manners? Disclaimer: don't own these characters. Never will. It's fun writing about em', but they don't belong to me.

It's funny. One of my friends described me as not 'special', but 'something else'. Yep. Something Else. That's what I am.

Card Reference List:

White Magician Pikeru - she's this cutesey little spellcaster dressed like a Scapegoat. go rainbow shoelaces!

Japanese Term List: if I'm mistaken, correct me!

Aniki - older brother (usually, term of endearment)

-san, -kun - suffix endings.

-chan - suffix ending, used for little kids and among girlfriends mostly

chotto matte - wait a minute/hold on a sec, etc


	2. The Join' of Love

_Old Habits, But Mostly Bad Habits 2_

**'The JOIN' of Love'**

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

* * *

Well, even though it was two reviews, I thank both Vulpixi Misa and sides-of-magic for their reviews. I appreciate positive and constructive feedback greatly. I'm not sure though if this is going to continue on past this chapter, but we shall see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, half of this stuff probably would have happened.

* * *

As soon as Tenjoin Fubuki stepped off the gangplank and back onto Duel Academy Island, he knew that love was somewhere in the air. And this year, it would linger longer, now that Kaizer had graduated and was no longer around to interfere. It was time to resume the mission he had failed last year: get Yuki Judai a (big、strong) man.

Asuka was waiting for Junko and Momoe when she spied her older brother looking over the long line of incoming male freshmen coming off the boat while at the same time winking and wiggling at all the ladies and guys alike.

"Enjoyin'! TENJOIN!" echoed across the docks and Asuka buried her face in her hands. Her older brother was SO exasperating. As soon as her two girlfriends showed up Asuka nearly forgot the nagging, sinking feeling that was grinding into her stomach. But only for the moment. It came back after she reached the dorm and realized that things were going to start going horribly wrong as the majority of the Obelisk Blue female (and some male) students grabbed up tanning oil and made a stampede for the beach.

It wasn't long before Fubuki had put away his things and headed down to the beach to windsurf. As usual, Manjyome was sulking on the beach in black, staring hopelessly at all the beautiful girls that flocked in the surf. But they were there for Fubuki, not him. Feeling a bit sorry, Fubuki waved only to watch Manjyome glumly stick his head in the sand.

New Target Acquired: Manjyome Jun… Thunder.

Unfortunately for Manjyome (THUNDER!), Fubuki had no luck whatsoever convincing girls　(and a couple of feminine guys) that he was quite the catch. This included his sister, whom, once again slapped her brother silly before slamming her dorm room door in his face.

While Fubuki moped about the Manjyome problem, a possible solution to the Yuki Judai problem caught his eye. One big hulking solution.

"What a strong guy! JOIN!"

After a couple of weeks since school started, the homework load finally lightened up a bit, allowing students to mingle outside of their dorms on the weekend. Asuka decided to check in on the Red Dorm; since rumors about having it dismantled were flying around the campus faster than girls could dump poor Manjyome (THUNDER!)… or Misawa for that matter. She gave the latter her cell number and the poor fool never called her once, granted, she had no feelings of love for Misawa, but she still considered him a friend… even if he was slightly perverted. At least Manjyome called, to the point where she had to start blocking his number and PDA.

However, all thoughts of Manjyome and Misawa's inability to keep girls (and guys) faded away instantly when Asuka entered the dorm's dining room to find a ruckus surrounding Judai. On one side of the Red second year was now promoted to Yellow Marufuji Sho. On the other was a big burly Ra student with dreadlocks and a bandana. His jacket sleeves were cut off, exposing his huge biceps.

"ANIKI IS MINE-SAURUS!" The buff guy was shouting.

"IIYA! YUKI JUDAI WA BOKU DAKE NO ANIKI!" Sho screamed back.

"NO, HE BELONGS TO ME, TYRANNO KENZAN! Right, Aniki?" Kenzan wrapped one huge arm around Judai's shoulders.

"YOU… WANNA FIGHT?" Sho screamed back.

"SHUT UP!" Asuka surprised herself with her shout. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Oh, Asuka. Long time no see." Judai swallowed his ebi-fry and downed more tea. "What brings you over here?"

"Those rumors that Acting Principal Chronos and Vice Principal Napoleon were going to demolish the Red Dorm but…" Asuka trailed off as Sho and the muscle guy started another fight. Judai winced apologetically. "By the way, who's this guy?"

"Oh! That's right." Judai thought for a moment, realizing Asuka hadn't met his new 'friend'. "This is…"

"Tyranno Kenzan! And my only Aniki is Yuki Judai!" The Ra student said.

"Er… I'm Tenjoin Asuka… it's very nice to mee…"

"Asuka-san! Tell this dino-freak that Yuki Judai is MY one and only Aniki!" Sho interrupted.

"He's mine-zarus!" Kenzan roared back and two began fighting again. Soy sauce spilled onto an untouched food tray: Manjyome's.

Asuka sighed. In a way, she was glad that her brother wasn't here to monopolize the already out of hand situation. Deep down she wondered how Kaizer managed to keep a straight face when dealing with her brother. He must have had it rough.

"Tenjoin-kun!" Manjyome burst through the dining room doors. "Oh, what a pleasure it is to see your beautiful face after all those horrid exams!" he sighed happily as his eyes slowly fell to his food tray. "Ah, I feel as if I've been blessed by an angel… geh… WHAT IS THIS?"

"How rude Manjyome-kun! You should never raise your voice to a woman!" Tenjoin Fubuki's voice rang out though the room, causing everyone to fall silent.

'What's he up to now?' Asuka wondered as all the lights went out in the room, and came on again.

"Fubuki-san… what are you…" Judai gaped at the senior who now appeared before them with his finger pointed to the ceiling.

"And the thing that you see before my finger is…" Fubuki asked gallantly.

"The ceiling?" some random Red student passed by.

"The bedroom where I'll prove my love is true for Aniki?" Kenzan said, confused, yet he was hopeful it was the right answer.

"違う！(CHIGAU!)" Sho pounced on Kenzan and started a very heated staring contest.

"天！(Ten!)" Manjyome screamed happily.

"JOIN!" Fubuki wigged and gave his nice guy pose to the only captive audience member, who clapped.

Asuka stared at the soy sauce pooling off Manjyome's lunch tray onto the table. She too, wanted to slowly trickle away from the room full of crazed lunatics but like the soy sauce, she would ultimately be absorbed into … hey wait a second…

"Cut it out Nii-san!" Asuka protested. "There's already enough chaos in here already."

"Umn! I see nothing but hot passionate love." Fubuki concluded after observing Manjyome's devoted gaze, and Kenzan and Sho's fight over Judai, which for some reason included the contest of 'Who can strip Aniki down first'.

"Ah, Tenjoin-kun!" Manjyome sighed.

Asuka gave up. Well, not just on figuring out which sibling Manjyome was referring to, but also on the 'stop Fubuki from creating more chaos'.

"Not to worry Manjyome-kun! Surely one day my beloved sister will accept and return you hot passionate feelings of love!" Fubuki crowed. "Ne, Asuka?"

Judai winced as Asuka stormed out of the dining room, leaving behind Manjyome and Fubuki with a matching pair of black eyes. Women had to be tough too, but Asuka was scary… speaking of scary:

"Oi! Kenzan! Sho! Cut it out!" Judai twitched as Kenzan and Sho engaged in a tug-of-war with his jeans. His butt suddenly felt cold when he realized…

"ACK! I didn't want to see THAT! JUDAI, YOU IDIOT! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" Manjyome screamed in horror.

"I'd like to, but… Kenzan's hands are in them!" Judai gasped.

"BOKU DAKE NO ANIKI!" Sho screamed.

"Humn… but when did they get the boxers off, that's what I want to know." Fubuki mused and nodded. "Yes, love is in the air thanks to me!"

"Oh Tenjoin-kun! For you, I shall endure this madness until the day that I…" Manjyome started to pledge.

"Give it a rest Manjyome. My sister likes girls." Fubuki said flatly, upset he wasn't getting any action. The comment did have the intended result, leaving Manjyome white as a sheet.

"Sho! Give me my shirt back at least! It's getting cold!" Judai wailed.

"Aniki! You should come closer to me! I'll keep you warm!" Kenzan said, grabbing Judai by the waist.

Asuka was halfway back to her dorm when she heard a desperate cry of "TENJOIN-KUN! NNNNNOOOOOO!" echo though the forest. She shuddered, and prayed that her love for the duel would last eternally.

**The End**

* * *

As per request, Kenzan was added in. I won't lie; I adore the Kenzan VS Sho X Judai pair… well, it's a threesome. Whatevers. It's awesome, I doubt the crack will get very far in the dub since they deleted Fubuki's wiggling. P

For a note, Kenzan ends his sentences w/saurus/zaurus. It's sort of like ... -ham(u).

'Boku Dake no Aniki!' my only aniki (big brother)

And for those of you who don't get the 'TEN' joke. Fubuki points to the sky, in which the kanji for it is pronouced 'ten' (which is also part of his last name, Tenjoin'. You can guess what happens next. (wiggles)

Depending on how I feel, and/or how much crack reappears in GX to inspire me, this may very well be the last chapter of this story… but don't fret. There are other ways to make stuff like this happen. Even without the influence of the Blizzard Prince.

Thanks for reading! BAI BAI!


End file.
